Perfect Gift
by thunderqueen27
Summary: PLease read.. my first Yuuram fic..


Kari: I am going to do the best that I cannot to finish my remake of Romeo and Juliet, on paper, but before that, please enjoy this, and do not forget to review. It is me first YuuRam fanfic and I think I should have done this before instead of MuraWolf, but what is done is done.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou or the some of the lines, which were taken from Romeo and Juliet, but I wish I did.

-perfect gift -

"Wolfram" the blonde-haired person found himself being captured by strong arms. He takes in that familiar scent and cuddles closer, greedily taking in all that warmth. "Yuuri" the blonde couldn't find the perfect words to describe what he was feeling right now. He was taken in by surprise, his fiancé that had been driving him all the time was right here, holding him as if he was going to be taken away. The blonde never thought that this day, that had started to be at its worst would end up so perfect.

=flashback=

Shin Makoku: Yuuri's bedroom: Earlier that day: sometime in spring

Yuuri Shibuya, 27th Maou of the demon kingdom, youngest son of Miko Shibuya, brother of the earth Maou and engaged to the ever beautiful Lord Wolfram Von Bielefeld, still holds his record as the 'early riser'. The young Maou stretched his arms and yawns gazing at the most wonderful sight to behold, a sleeping Wolfram. He slowly brushed his hair with his fingers and caresses his cheeks. It was a good thing Wolfram was not the lightest sleeper.

"You're so beautiful Wolfram" whispered the black haired teen as he slowly pulled his hands away and sat up. He checked the time and it was 5:30. Wolfram should wake up now or he'll be late for morning practices.

"Wolfram! Wake up!" he shouted at Wolfram and shook him for this is the only way to wake him up.

"What?" Wolfram was startled, which was very unusual, and fell of the bed. Yuuri got out and got on his knees before sitting beside Wolfram.

"Wolf are you okay?" Wolfram sat up and was crimson red in anger and embarrassment.

"What do you think? I fell of the bed! BAKA!" Yuuri smiled at him and cuddled to the blonde embracing him.

"Aww, wolf-chan, it's too early to be rude" cooed Yuuri.

"Rude" Wolfram pulled back knowing this was one of Yuuri's 'plan b's'. "You call that rude? I was shouted by my cheating fiancé, fell of the bed ON MY DAY OFF and you have the nerve to call me rude?" do you know the saying 'It's better to mess with someone who is drunk than to mess with Someone who just woke up'? well it surely applies here.

"Wolf0chan, don't be so hot-headed" he resumed his hugging and cuddling "And is that today?" Wolfram grunted at Yuuri and began to stand up. Yuuri followed afterwards and wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist, while his chin rested on his shoulders.

"Honey-chan, you still angry?" asked Yuuri in one of his sweet voices. Aww it was so cute, yup Yuuri was definitely using one of his plan b's .

"Shut up! and don't call me that!"

"I thought you like being called honey-chan"

"NO I DON'T! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE WILL YA? EVEN IF THIS IS YOUR ROOM! GET_THE_FUCK_OUTTA_HERE!" he pushed Yuuri away and kicked him out of the room, literally, he kicked the Maou out of his own room.

Breakfast: in the garden: with Gwendal, Conrard, Yuuri, Wolfram and Celi.

"It looks like Wolfie-chan and Yuuri-heika are in one of those love quarrels" said Celi-sama. Wolfram grunted ad turned away from Yuuri, arms-crossed. While Yuuri only smiled at this.

"It's your dear Yuu-chan's fault. Waking me up so early on my day-off" he was clearly mocking the Maou.

"Honey-chan, I'm sorry again."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" the blonde stormed out of the room without even finishing his breakfast. And yes he really stormed out of the room. Stomping his feet and going on and on about 'waking me up so early' and not even bothering at looking at anyone who he passes by.

"Heika, you do know what you just did?" asked a brunette who was ready to follow his little brother.

"It's Yuuri. Yuu-ri. And yes I have, trust on me this one kay?"

Later that day: after lunch: in the garden

Wolfram leaned against his favorite tree while reading a book Yuuri had given him entitled Romeo and Juliet, which thanks to Anissina's latest invention 'letter-translator-kun' he could read and understand. It was a nice day to read a book apart from the explosion caused by Gwendal and Anissina or rather her inventions. He just started reading it and now he was done, well he was a fast reader and it was pure poetry so it was something Wolfram loved.

"What is in a name? by which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet." He sighed heavily, he knew whose voice it was. "One of the most famous lines in Romeo and Juliet which portrays their love for each other so much that both were willing to throw their name away in the name of love." The Maou sat down with the blonde, embracing him , making him lean on his chest and hear his heart beat (fyi: this is a verb not a noun). The blonde closed his eyes and succumbed the feeling. "If I was Juliet I would say the same thing"

Silence…

The Maou moved closer to the blonde. It's rare to see them in such a position, either Wolfram would just snapp at him or Yuuri wouldn't just do so.

"Wolf.. I'm sorry.. I really forgot that it was your day off."

Wolfram smiled but he didn't move or replied.

"HEIKA! HEIKA!" oh great it's Gunter here to ruin the sweet moment. The lilac-haired man sees them and goes nuts shouting his defeat and crying hysterically.

"Wolfram, wanna` come?" asked Yuuri as he was dragged by his advisor for yet another hour of studying.

"Wimp! I still haven't forgiven you!" OWlfram walked away leaving the helpless Maou being dragged away by Gunter.

After dinner: in the stables

Wolfram brushed his horse preparing it for a night ride. He planned to go out the woods away from the explosion by Anissina crying, Gunter while teaching, and sword clashing. He sighed heavily and climbed up his horse. Then someone called him.

"What is it now wimp?" he got off his horse and lead it to one of it's stalls.

"Come with me please" the maou walked towards Wolfram and held his hands as if they were going to be parted forever. He gently dragged him and started walking. Wolfram looked at him quizzically.

"And please wear this." He gave him a piece of cloth that was to be tied around his eyes. They walked slowly hand in hand with the Maou guiding hid fiancé. They stopped at the balcony where there was a perfect view of the moon. Yuuri took the blindfold off.

-present time-

"Wolfram… uhm… happy birthday… my.. love" he looked into those green eyes. The blonde was both happy and shocked, was this a dream? There's no way in hell Yuuri would call him that. Is it another one of his plan b's?

"Yuuri" He didn't know what to say or do. this was those once-in-a-blue-moon things.

"Wolf" he slowly pulled something from his pocket and kneeled.

"Lord Wolfram Von Bielefeld, son of the 26th Maou, soldier of shin makoku, the most outstanding fire wielder, and, my fiancé will accept my proposal of marriage?" he opens the box and slides it to wolfram's finger and stands slowly. "I know it's different with the way you guys do it, but on Earth this is how we get engaged, I want our engagement to be reinstated again, and this time I wont wait any longer. I hope you like my gift"

"Yuuri, thank you."

"I'm sorry for making you wait for so long" he pulled the blonde into a hug. "I'm such a wimp that I cant even distinguish my feelings. I'm so sorry wolf"

"Yuuri, you know I'll wait for you even if it takes all eternity"

"Thank you. I love you Wolf, so much"

"I love you to.. heika.."

Kari: So how was it? Stupid vacation to manila I hardly touched my fanfics coz` 1) there's no computer there, well at our apartment there isn't 2) the heat was so unbearable, I mean really it's so hot there. still, please review.


End file.
